My Lips Are Sealed
by LiKe'GLaMoRoUs
Summary: Riley Is Hiding A Secret From Clohe.Will She Tell Her?If She Does How Will Clohe React?
1. Arriving

**Clohe**

I sat there sitting for my sister to arrive from the airport.Charlie had moved to New York where he went to college.Suprisingly he went to college I should say.I liked Charlie and all but I never figured what my sister Riley had saw in him.We were eighteen now and they had been together for three years now.

"Clohe!"I heard a loud but excited voice acrossed the airport.I turned my head and saw my sister,with light blue jeans and a red tee that said "1800-get lost."Her hair was longer then before,even though she looked the same there was something different about her.

"Riley!"I exclaimed throwing my hands over her."I missed you oh-so-much!"

"I know I feel like it's been decades."Riley exagorated.I laughed squeezing her tighter.

"I'm glad your home now."

"Me too.But I'm going to miss Charlie a lot Clohe."Riley pointed out.

"I know.Whats that?"I asked.

"You seriously think I would go to NYC without getting you something?"Riley asked shocked.I grinned and took the pink gift bag from her bag.I opened it,inside held a black pearl necklace and matching earings.

"Its so beautiful,thank you so much Riley!"I said hugging her again.

"No problemo!"

We sat in my little green jeep driving down the streets of Malibou,Riley had a hint of sadness in her light blue eyes.

"Whats wrong?"I asked worried.

"Nothing,I just-."Riley started."It's nothing...really."I knew she was lieing,and I was curiouse to find out what it was about.

"Charlie?"I guessed.

"No."Riley replied taking a drink of her vanilla smoothie.

"How are you and Lennon,you know with the new baby and all?"Riley asked.

"We're great,Jenna's great she misses her aunt."

"I missed her too."Riley said.Since Riley was her only aunt she automaticly new she was it.See me and Lennon got married when we were eighteen,and now where nineteen with a terrific three-month-year old baby named Jenna.

"I can't wait till you get married to Lennon,it'll be terrific."But Riley didn't respond.I knew something was up she was hiding something from me.

"We're home!"I exclaimed walking in the home of my two parents,where Lennon and Jenna stayed why I was gone.My mom quickly came into the livingroom with a cell phone in her hand.

"My baby girl!"Mom said hugging Riley closely.

"Hi Mom."Riley responded.I walked into the kitchen where I found Manuello holding Jenna in his arms.I leaned over him kissing the baby on her forhead.

"Want to take her?"Manuello asked.

"I could."I replied taking the warm baby in my arms.

**Riley**

"I know Charlie,but I just don't know how to tell them."I whispered sitting all alone in my apartment.

"Well you have too Riley you know it too."Charlie snapped.

"But,I just don't know how my moms going to take it;or Clohe.What about Clohe Charlie?"I asked with tears in my eyes.

"You can do it Riley,I know you can."Charlie comforted."When are you going to tell them?"

"Soon.I promise."

"Okay,well its late and I'll talk to you later...I love you Riley."

"I love you too.Buh-bye."I logged into my username to hopefully see if Clohe was online,if she wasn't taking care of Jenna.

**RileysInLove:Hello?**

**CloheLovesFam:Hey Riley what are you doin up???**

**RileysInLove:It's only 11:00 what about you?**

**CloheLovesFam:Jenna's not too happy:(**

**RileysInLove:Awww,sorry:(**

**CloheLovesFam:She'll b fine**

**RileysInLove:Hope So!!!Sorry fur acting so weird today,I was just missing Charlie**

**ChloeLovesFam:Totally understandable!!!Is that a word???LolXD**

**RileysInLove:I'm not sure**

**CloheLovesFam:Ok so what is up with you,somethings up Riley,something ur not telling me...:0**

_**Riley Appears Offline**_


	2. My Lips Are Unsealed

**Clohe**

I leaned over to the phone trying to contact Riley again.Again no answer.After last night I assumed either she didn't wanna tell me a thing,or her internet was acting up.Jenna was crying in the background with Lennon holding her.

"Any luck?"He asked.

"No."I moaned taking Jenna from his arms.

"I hope everythings okay.Want me to drive you over there?"Lennon asked.Since we only had one car we had to drive eachother places all the time,it sucked but at least we had a car.

"Would you hon?"I asked.He kissed me on the cheak as an response of "yes."I smiled as I ran to my bedroom to get me and Jenna out of our PJ's.

"Riley are ya home?"I said pushing the buzzer to her small apartment.This was my fifth time ringing I was getting more then concerned this time.I pulled out the copy of my key,that I never got rid of when I moved out.I stepped into the apartment gazing apon my sister who looked like she had no shower,a box of chocolates in her hand,and in a puddle of tissues.She ignored me still with her eyes on a romance novel.I sat beside her.

"Are you okay?"I asked.

"No,its just that...Ijusthewattedmatamovtanyctogtmarredbt."Her words drowned as she started to sob on my shoulder,

"Tell me sweety,let it out."I comferted.Riley sniffed,and took a tissue out of the kleenax box beside her,and tried hard not to cry.

"Well,I...Charlie is...he wants-."She started.

"Just say it!"I commanded.

"Me and Charlie are getting married."Riley replied.

"What?But thats great!"I exclaimed.

"In New York.Where Moving to NYC."

"What?"I asked in a unhappy voice.

"I know...but we really want to get married and his Grandma lives there and she's getting sick he's the only one that can take care of her.And she's gonna be sick for...well until she dies.Witch could be ten years,and I can't stand to not see him or visit on and off,and we want to get married so bad..."

There was a long pause of silence.

"So your picking Charlie over me?Not just me your family?"I asked angry.I zoomed out the door.

"No Clo its not like that."Riley tried to say but I ran to fast.

**Riley**

**Charlie:How'd it go?**

**RileysInLove:As worst as ever:(**

**Charlie:Really;((X**

**RileysInLove:Yes it was terrible..i think she hates me**

**Charlie:You do know this is only a choice,I will love you no matter what choice you make,even if we hold off the moving N marriage thing...N she does not hate you give her a lil time**

**RileysInLove:I can't do that Charlie**

**Charlie:You can though**

**RileysInLove:I'm not going to though I love u 2 much:)**

**Charlie:I hoped that'd be the answer...XD**

**RileysInLove:Well of course!!!Its just that Clohe seemed more then upset I don't want her to hate me furever Charlie,I love her as much as I Love you,and thats a two years without seeing Jenna**

**Charlie:We will visit every month if your working,and my grandma is offering to pay us some money,she is a money maker..LolXD**

**RileysInLove:but charlie...**

**Charlie:Its up to you babe**

**RileysInLove:I know...: I wish it wasn't though**

**Charlie:Lol..just get a good nights sleep,and will talk more tommorow my Grandma is calling**

**RileysInLove:Ok,I love you 3XD**

**Charlie:I love you 2:) Bye**

**RileysInLove:Bye!**


	3. Your Not Coming?

**Clohe**

"Yeah but Lennon,how could she do this to me?To the family?"I asked mad as ever.

"Shhh,we just got Jenna to sleep.Think about this if I had to move to Italy for some reason,would you come move with me Clohe?"Lennon replied.

"Well yeah but Jenna's not in Rileys picture."

"Wonder if Jenna hadn't happened yet?"I thought about it for a minute.

"I'd go to Italy with you."I admitted.

"I know it might be tuff on you but think about Rileys situation.Think about how hard it is for her to move away from everything she's known for 19 years."  
"I married you for a reason didn't I?"I asked Lennon kissing him.After our little kiss I went over to the computer and signed in my name hoping that Riley was on since my phone had died.Yah,she was!

**RileysInLove:Before you get off WAIT!**

**CloheLovesFam:I know,I was so mean Riley and I understand...I was just stressing the whole dealio:(Forgive me?**

**RileysInLove:I am glad you understand Clohe.And don't b sorry!**

**CloheLovesFam:Ok..XD**

**RileysInLove:Just thinking out away to tell Mom N Dad**

**CloheLovesFam:////////////////////:X**

**RileysInLove:I know...**

**CloheLovesFam:I think they should understand.Can u cum over?**

**RileysInLove:Yep,b there in 30?**

**CloheLovesFam: Knodding...Smiling**

**RileysInLove:Lol...c ya in few**

**CloheLovesFam: XD!**

_Clohe And Riley Appear Offline_

**Riley**

After me and Clohes little chat I headed over there with my black leather jacket around me that Charlie had bought me.I drove off in my black porche (yes I have a porche I've been saving since I was seven and with mom and dads help)I dorve all away to Clover St. where Lennon and Clohe's rented cottage was.I just walked in without knocking since we were sisters and thats what sisters do.There I saw Lennon and Clohe cuddling on a little brown sofa,with the sports channel on the flat screen tv.Clohe's hair was in a bun and she looked sophisticated in her brown framed glasses.At first she seemed not to notice me until I opened the fridge.

"Riley!"She said jumping up from the couch and hugging me.

"Hey."I replied opening a dr. pepper soda from the fridge.

"Riley,"Lennon joined in getting off of the couch also."Heard your leaving us."

"Yeah..."I moaned.

"Oh come on,NYC is so awesome."Clohe said happily but I could tell she was dieing inside.

"Yeah it is you'll have a great time."Lennon said."But you promise to visit us.Jenna loves you too much."  
"Well of course I do.!"

"Here why don't you guys take the house to yourselves and I'll go and take Jenna over to Maceys?"Lennon asked.

"Deal."Clohe agreed,as Lennon went to the babys maroon/pink colored room.We bolth walked over to the sofa,as Clohe shut the tv off.

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tuesday,next Tuesday."

"I wish I could be there for the wedding.It'd be a dream come true."

"Yeah!...wait your not going?"

"Me and Lennon want to but theres no way we could scrap up money for even one of us to go."I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"But Clohe,your my maid of honor."

"I'm sorry Riles but I just can't,but I am so sure Mom will!"  
"I want you Clohe."I didn't know what else to say so I grabbed her and hugged her.

After three bites of the chinese me and Clohe ordered I was full.I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

"I don't know Clohe there must be something we can do."I said picking up a sweet and sour chicken.

"To be totally honest I don't think we can do anything."Clohe said with her mouth full.There was no such thing as "cute food" anymore.

"Well what about Mom and dad can't you borrow some money for awhile?"

"We already owe too much Riley.After we had Jenna everything money wise has gone down hill."I frowned and stared at my food as Chloe ate a bite of my chicken.

"Maybe me and Charlie can chip in."I suggested.

"No,we can't afford you to just chip in.We need all the money.Besides I'd never accept that."I frowned again thinking of some way.

"Or me and Charlie wait on the marriage."  
"Yeah but what about the whole thing you can't move in inless your married thing,that he has going on?"

"I'll just move there,not move in."

"Maybe."


End file.
